Trouble In Paradise
by Woman of the Shadows
Summary: The Elric brothers are sent to a rich high-class private school because of their father. The boy's year is going to be filled with weirdness, love, and explosions. Will they be able to handle it all? Edvy, Highschool AU, Mature Content, Character Death, Slight Gore, swearing. I'll put warnings for triggers! -DISCONTINUED/HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Trouble in Paradise**

Hello, Edward Elric here! I've recently transferred into a new school because the bastard simply didn't want us bumming around our house all day. Even though we actually went to school, my teachers could prove that. But, whatever, the bastard didn't like us anyways. We would still be living with our mother actually. If she was still alive that is. It's a touchy subject me and Al didn't like talking about. So, as I always do, let's skip it.

Let's get back on topic, shall we? I'm headed to my new school, Central Amestris Academy. It's a school where the rich and famous attended. They expected high grades, good behaviour and money from the students. I let out a sigh and leaned against the window of the crowded bus. I didn't know anyone here and it annoyed me 'cause the people on this bus wouldn't shut up! I would have liked to block them out but I forgot my MP3 at home and I can read on anything moving. I get car sickness easily.

When I finally got to the school I noticed that it was huge! From what I understand it was only the office at the top of the hill. The other sections of the school, such as the Performing Building, Shops Building, Health and Phys Ed Building, and so on where behind and in the trees. A large iron fence encircled the whole school yard and boxed in the parking lot. From the first glance of the school you'd be able to tell it was really old. I was surprised that it was still standing!

I made my way up the hill and into the office building, seeing it was more packed than my school bus. I let out a groan and squished my way through the crowd and into the actual office. The room with the secretary, principle and all that jazz. I walked up to the counter where two ladies typed away on their computers looking important. I stood their awkwardly till one of them noticed me.

"Hello. What may I help you with?" The lady, later to be known as Juliet, asked.

"Hi. I, um, forgot my schedule at home." I said slowly.

Mrs. Douglas nodded her head. "You're name, sir?" She questioned.

"It's Edward Elric. I also need to tell you my brother, Alphonse Elric, won't be making it till October." I said, shuffling my feet a bit. "Because of medical reasons." I added when she gave me a little look of questioning.

"Alright, Mr. Elric, here is your schedule." Mrs. Douglas said as the four papers printed off. She stapled them and handed them to me before waving me off.

I exited the office building and looked at the freshly printed, and still warm, schedule I was handed moments before. I pursed my lips as I read the tiny letting, cursing myself for forgetting a lot of thing at home. Including my red trimmed reading glasses. The only reason I had to get them is 'cause my need to read in dim lighting. I hated when I had to read in the class mainly 'cause I found it too bright for my liking.

I made my way down the hill and into the forest surrounded buildings. My First class was Health with... Mr. Mustang?! Wait, how can this be?! He was my old Health teacher back in the public school. He transferred to a new school 'cause the... pay was good. I hung my head and dreaded the first period. Roy—I mean Mr. Mustang was a cocky bastard who liked to tease me every chance he got. Even in front of the whole class! He embarrassed me, mortified me, and pissed me off every time I saw his stupid ugly face.

I walked in and noticed it was already half full, meaning most of the back was filled. I frowned and sat off to the right side; as far back as I was allowed. I noticed Mr. Mustang wasn't in the room yet and I let out a little sigh of relief. I relaxed in my chair and placed my backpack on the ground under my desk after shoving my schedule in it. I waited a few moments before the final bell rang, startling me a little bit.

"Good Morning, Class. Good to see everyone made it back into school this year." Mr. Mustang said as his voice echoed into the tall ceiling room.

I felt my little good mood drop as Mustang walked into the room. I glared at the other as he looked through all the faces in his class, making small remarks about a few of the people. I sunk into my chair, hoping the other wouldn't notice me, but boy was I wrong. A cocky little smirk lit up his face and I continued to glare at him. He walked towards the right, so he was standing right in front of me, but a few desks away.

"Mr. Elric, what a surprise. I'd never thought I would have seen your face here." He said with a small chuckle.

"Can it, Mustang." I replied with a grunt. This made a few of the students stare at me, mouths slightly open.

"Now, now, Edward. No need to make a fuss on the first day." He said with the same tone he always talked to me with.

I muttered swear words under my breath and glared daggers at the older annoying male. The smirk left his face and looked around the class again before making his way to his desk and started to call out attendance. This was going to be a long year if I had to deal with Mustang all year. Maybe I should ask to switch my morning classes. There has to be something better than listening to Mustang's loud voice for an hour every morning.

I felt a sharp jab in my back, most likely from a front of a pencil. I ignored it and started to make notes that Mustang wrote up on the chalk board. We where starting with First Aid, something I haven't done yet, and I wanted to make sure I passed. Half way down my page I felt the jab again following by with a small, "Psst." I sighed and continued with my work, trying my best to ignore the now repeating jabs in my back.

I glared at my paper as the person behind me was still jabbing at the same, now sore, spot trying to get my attention. I whipped my head around and glared at the person. He, or was it a she, had an odd genetic build. They had rather long greenish black hair, tied in a simple pony tail that let the bangs hang out. The person had abnormal purple eyes, but I shouldn't be talking 'cause I had golden eyes. This person wore the monitory uniform, but his tie wasn't right and some of the uniform was all messed up and winkled. I guessed his grades where as bad as his uniform.

"What?!" I whispered harshly at the boy/girl/thing/ it. The person perked up as I gave them my attention.

"Hey! You're new aren't you?" They asked. "Name's Envy Sünde, nice to meet ya!" He said a bit too happy for 9 in the morning.

"Nice to meet you, too, Envy. My name, as you probably heard, is Edward Elric." I muttered before turning back to my note writing.

Gladly the rest of the morning went by quickly. Now I was heading to the office building, since the cafeteria was placed in there. I lugged my backpack up the hill and quickly got in the small line. I forgot to bring my lunch, but brought my money for some reason. After I got my food I went to sit at a table in the far back of the cafeteria. I placed my bag on a chair beside me and my tray of food in front of me. I was about to dig in when I heard familiar footsteps coming my way. Winry Rockbell a childhood friend and automail junkie sat down across from me with a huge smile on her face. I huffed and took a bit out of my surprisingly good sandwich.

"Edward! I'm so glad to finally see you here! It's been ages!" She said excitedly.

"By ages you mean the other week." I said bluntly.

Winry and I always got together as much as we could during the summer. Alphonse would join us when he was feeling better, but recently that has been rare. Alphonse was battling anorexia and was placed into one of those creepy mental hospitals for it. I didn't want to place him there, but Granny Pinako said it was for the best. Winry and I had a tough summer because of that. We visited him as much as we could; he was even allowed to visit us at home for a few days time. Since he was getting better, Alphonse was allowed to 'graduate' from the place and finally come home. But that wasn't for another month.

Winry rolled her eyes before getting up and disappearing somewhere else. Probably going to get her friends and make them sit with me. Half way through my meal I found out I was correct. I let out another sigh as semi-known faces. I ran through the names Winry told me when she introduced them before, but that was at the starting of summer break. I happily matched a few names with few of the faces. Rose, Noah, Paninya, and the other's names I've forgot. Oh, wait, what was this? Why was that Envy prick sitting here?!

"Edward, let me formally introduce to you my boyfriend, Envy Sünde." Winry said with a soft smile on her lips.

"I've meet Envy at my morning class." I said bitterly and returned to my food. Winry rolled her eyes and smiled at Envy, who smiled back.

The new comers started talking among themselves as I finished my food. As far as I could tell, Winry was talking to Paninya about mechanics, Envy blurting in a few things; Rose and Noah, the twin sisters, where talking to another girl about their religion and so on; and another girl, whose name was Catherine was just poking at her food. I raised an eyebrow at her, but didn't pay any attention to her after that. After I finished my lunch I pardoned myself away from the unwanted guests.

I made my way down the hill again for my afternoon classes, the lack of sleep from the previous night catching up on me. I let out a small yawn and walked to the Performing Building which held music, drama, band and dancing. I don't know why I had drama, since I never signed up for it, but I guess I needed the credit. I shoved the schedule back into my bag and walked into the Performing Building and walking into the theater/drama classroom.

I sat in the back of the theater and waited till the theater filled up. The teacher walked into the room and scanned the theater seats. I had little knowledge of this teacher, but I could already tell he was going to be a handful. He had a huge build and wore a normal suit, but obviously made for his build. He had a mustache and a little curl of hair popping out of his head. He already scared me.

"Good afternoon children!" He called out into the classroom. "My name is Mr. Armstrong and throughout the year I'll teach you the acting technique pass down through the Armstrong family!" He continued, ripping his shirt off in the process and flexing his muscles.

I shivered slightly, suddenly wanting to get out of drama as fast as possible. It's probably going to kill me if he's like this all the time. I sunk into my seat for the third time again today and tuned out the muscly freakish person in the front, who apparently zapped on a new shirt. Well, I tried, but the room echoed his voice all over the place; which made me able to hear him way in the back of the theater.

The rest of the day dragged on, boring the hell out of me. I placed my bag on my back and walked onto the bus that drove me home. Surprisingly it wasn't as crowded as it was this morning. I sat down in my assigned seat, where Al will join me in a few short weeks and looked out the window all bus ride.

**Do you like it so far? If there is anything you think I should fix don't be afraid and just tell me! Please R&R! This is my first chapter story and I aim to please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Trouble in Paradise**

After school I took my bag up into my room so I do my homework later. Right now I'm supposed to walk to my martial arts teacher, Izumi Curtis, and go visit my brother. The Curtis family have been our neighbours since a year after our mother died. Seeing that we lived by ourselves, no sight of the bastard I call dad, Izumi took us in and taught us basic skills in fighting. She was also nice enough and taught us how to cook properly but, Alphonse was the one who had the knack for it.

I let out a small yawn and walked down the stairs to the ground level and quickly grabbing a snack on the way out of the yellow house I called home. I locked the door behind me and pulled on my sweater, seeing at it was getting chilly in September. I walked over to the Curtis's house hold and politely knocked on the door as I took a bite of my snack. Shortly after Blaze, a boy a year or two younger than me answered the door. His face held a big toothy grin.

Blaze was Izumi's only son. Izumi told me herself that he was a blessing, since the doctors told her that she wasn't able to have children. Blaze had long shaggy hair that reached the small of his back. I've imagined that it was hectic to wash and brush out. He also had large blue eyes that held any emotion he carried and displayed them clearly. This made him horrible at lying and deceiving, even though he tries his best.

"Mom, hurry it up! Edward's here!" Blaze called out into the store that they owned. Have I mentioned that? I don't think I have. Well, their house was in the back and their store was in the front.

"I'm coming! Don't lose the pipsqueak!" Izumi called out, insulting my height which made me narrow my eyes and take a harsh bite out of my snack.

I held back a retort because I knew Izumi would beat me right then and there. Okay, I might have exaggerated a little there. Izumi had a temper and would teach us a lesson by beating us up. Just a little though, nothing to send us away to the hospital. She only beat us when she thought we were stupid or did something wrong, which was half the time.

Izumi walked up to the door and waved her hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality. Blaze pulled on his own jacket and closed the house door behind him.

"Common, Ed, to the car!" Izumi announced, walking towards her pickup truck.

Blaze and I walked behind her and entered the truck, Blaze sitting in the middle. Blaze and Al have been friends for as long as we known each other. They have been in the same classes since we moved into the newer school, it made them sad that we transferred to the rich school. Blaze was devastated when he found out Al started getting anorexic, he would call or come over every day to make sure he was okay. It was cute before it got annoying. When I sent Alphonse to the hospital, he stopped coming over. He would call sometimes, but I assured him that Al was in the right care.

After a half an hour long ride we arrived at the Amestris City Mental Hospital. I hated the name of the place. It made it seem liked Alphonse was _broken _or something. He wasn't and I knew that. He just reacted to our mother's death badly. He got so depressed he resorted to not eating. I guess it would be better than taking his life, but it was still bad.

We walked into the building and Izumi checked us in, making sure Alphonse was in the same room as last time. It didn't make much sense to me, with them changing the rooms around every now and again. After we got the green light I made a bee line straight to Al's room, ignoring Izumi's calls to get me to slow down. When I got in I opened the door and straight to Al, giving him a big hug.

"Brother!" Alphonse called out, wrapping his own arms around me. "It's so good to see you!"

"Al, did you know Winry has another boyfriend?" I asked, pulling away and looking at him. We both couldn't get our grins off our faces.

"I think she told me. His name is... What was it...?" He said trailing off, placing a finger on his chin as he thought. "Dolcetto, wasn't it?" Al finished, naming an older boy Winry dated for a few weeks.

"Weird thing is its _Envy Sünde, _One of the kids in the super wealthy and high class _Sünde_ family!" I said in slight belief. I had really just pieced that together on the drive here.

That news earned a small gasp from my younger brother. The Sünde family, as I stated before, was super wealthy and was high in class. I mean, they do own one or two mansions. I hear one is actually underground in the forgotten city, but those where only rumors that I've heard around. Maybe I should ask him about that.

His mother, Dante, was an actress who seemed to never age. His dad, Theophrastus B. Sünde, owned the main corporation my dad worked for. His sister, Lust, was a talented singer and I believe she was a model too. Gluttony, his brother, was a famous chief that made it big with the help of 'Hell's Kitchen'. Greed ran away and wasn't really heard of; besides the rumors that he owned a bar. Bradley was the head of the police force and was apparently not as mean as he looked. His younger sister and brother, who where twins, where starting their own acting careers; Juliet was always beside her twin Sloth, so they'd probably star in the same movies for some time. Envy, the kid who annoyed me earlier today and is dating my friend, was a model and acted in some movies; He seemed to like playing the evil psychopathic roles of the movie.

"No disrespect for Winry, but how in the world did that happen. From what I know he only dates blondes, which she fits, but he likes the goodie-two-shoes girls." Alphonse squeaked, placing a hand on his cheek. I can tell he was as shocked as I am.

"I _know_." I said with a small chuckle. We were acting like a bunch of gossiping school girls.

"Hello, Al!" Blaze spoke up, running and pulling my brother into a huge hug with a bigger smile on his lips.

"Hello, Blaze." Al said gleefully.

Blaze and Al went into a huge conversation, so I let them be. Seeing as I'll be able to get Alphonse to myself when he finally comes home in a few weeks. Visitors will be welcome, but I'd like to make sure my brother was alright for the few days he would be in the house. Dr. Marco wanted him to stay in the house for at least a day or two, seeing people every now and again, before heading into the school. He said Alphonse might be over whelmed with the sudden change of people around him. It was fair enough.

After being there for an hour, Blaze and Al finishing up their conversation, I started to butt in. Well, at least see if their conversation was interesting. This seemed to be the bad thing to do, seeing as they were gossiping about their teachers. I sighed and went to talk to Izumi about the weather. At least it was something other than staring at the white walls of the room.

There was a television and a radio, but that would interrupt the other's conversation. I usually liked my music blasting, not softly playing in the background like elevator music. No, that wasn't the right way to listen to music. Unless your music landed along the lines of classical piano or something, which mine totally didn't.

There was also a dresser with what seemed to be drawings on top of it. It poked at my curiosity, getting annoying as the time went on. I looked at Al, seeing as he was fully into the conversation he was having. I raised my eyebrow before going to the dresser and picking up the sheets of paper.

"I'm going to get something to eat, anyone want anything?" Izumi asked, heading to the door.

"Anything is fine!" Blaze answered, Al and me nodded, agreeing with the answer. I just hoped she wasn't going to the cafeteria, their food usually sucked.

Izumi waved before she headed out the door. "Alright," She called back.

I went back to look at the drawings before they were pulled out of my hands. Al gave me a look before shoving them away in his dresser.

"Those aren't for your eyes yet, brother." He said sternly, placing a hand at his hip while he shook his finger.

"Why? I want to see them!" I pouted childishly. I disliked when people take something out of my hands, especially if it held my curiosity.

"You get to see them when I leave. They aren't done and they suck anyways." He stated with a nod. I always knew he wasn't the artsy kind of person, but he had enough imagination to be one. His hands wouldn't really agree with his mind though, which made the drawings come out funky.

"But that's in a month! I'm curious now!" I huffed, folding my arms on my chest.

Al just smiled and tapped my nose saying, "If you whine anymore, you're not going to see them till Christmas!"

I winkled my nose and huff, I didn't like it when he did this, but this was the usual for him. Always punishing me for whining, it was unfair. I didn't hold things away from him, though I couldn't in the first place because of our heights. Damn, why did everyone have to be so freakishly tall?!

Al flashed another smile before dragging me to sit beside him, letting me join them in their conversation; which somehow got into different forms of magic and other myths. We asked each other what magical power we'd want, what fictional world we'd want to live in. Just everything that we could think of that was related about magic in one way or another. It was amusing and passed time quickly.

Before we knew it Izumi came back holding bags from a Subway from down the block. All three of us perked up when the smell hit out noses, looking at Izumi with our mouths watering. She chuckled and rolled her eyes before placing the subs down in front of us. I took mine out and smiled at it; she got everything right. It was the roast beef with practically everything on it. It was glorious. All four of us dug in right away.

"So, Al, excited to come home in a few months and go back into a normal school?" Izumi asked as we finished.

"Yes! This Christian based school that they have here got kind of boring after awhile." Alphonse replied before looking at me, "And I've missed hearing brother's rants from down the hallway." He admitted, making the others laugh and I fluster with embarrassment.

"I'm not that loud, Al." I whined softly, huffing as I crumpled my bag up and taking them to the garbage. Al just smiled.

"Well, Al. We have to leave, I'm sure Ed will stop by tomorrow?" She said uncertain. I nodded and smiled at my brother.

"I'll visit as much as I can." I promised, Alphonse smiling back to me.

Blaze gave Alphonse a good-bye hug, smiling sheepishly at him as they parted ways. Izumi gave him a pat on the back and gave him a grin. When my turn came I pulled him into a hug, sighing softly on his shoulder.

"Can't wait till you come home." I said with a grin, pulling away and ruffling his hair.

"Same with me, Brother," He said. "It's going to be nice sleeping in my own bed again." He admitted. We left, dragging our good-byes longer than Izumi wanted them to be. As soon as I got home I jumped into my bed, suddenly tired from the hype of today. I had a feeling tomorrow would be a long day as well.

* * *

**Well, the ending of this chapter kinda sucked, didn't it? Hooray for Alphonse, he's all better! Aren't you glad? :D Sorry that it took so long, my mojo for this kinda vanished for a while, but I hope to update faster! **

**I'm not going to be mean and depend on Reviews, but they are very much welcomed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter/page/update thinger.. :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. Going by Edward point of view can get kinda boring after awhile. I promised myself that I'll write in Ed's POV for as long as I can, so that's kind of a heads up? Please rate and review! If you spot any grammar mistakes or spelling errors can you please point them out so I can fix them? Also, I'll give you a cookie if you remember Lujon and Lydia! :D **

* * *

I woke up with a startle as I heard my alarm clock rang throughout the room. I let out a small yawn and shoved it off the bed side table which silenced it as I got out of my comfy covers. I hated mornings, I always have. You have to scramble your way out of your warm covers to be greeted with cold air that gathered into your room during the night. It was like a slap to your face; a wakeup call.

I got to my feet, shivering slightly, before looking at the clock, well more like glaring at it. **6:30** stared back at me, making me huff at it. I hated waking up at this time. I wouldn't have to if my dad let us be, we were fine with our school, waking up around 8 and still made it on time with just walking. Hell, it was basically around the damn block; but no, my dad thought we're idiots and wanted us to go to Central Academy. I hated this.

I got up and went to my dresser, pulling out a change of clothing before going into the washroom. Whether there was anyone here or not, I didn't like walking around in a towel anywhere, so I always changed in the washroom. It annoyed Alphonse; he made that clear when he bangs on the door to let him in. Sometimes he'll try to lock-pick it with some tips that Winry gave him, which made me a bit paranoid a few times. I don't know how Winry learned to lock-pick, but I knew Al stopped when entered the bathroom thinking it was me, but it was actually our father. It mortified him so I guess he learned his lesson.

I made my way into the bathroom and quickly had a shower, knowing I only half an hour to get ready, so I couldn't spend it all under the hot water. I hopped out and got changed before brushing my teeth and combing my hair out. I usually let it air dry before braiding it. I went back into my room and got everything ready, remembering to shove my MP3 into my pocket this time. I looked at the alarm clock; **6:50 **was the time.

Another sigh made my way out of my lips as I went downstairs, getting something to drink before heading out the door to wait for the bus. I opened the fridge and skimmed though it. It didn't have much in it, which means that I'll have to go shopping after school, pick up a few things so I don't go hungry. I took out the orange juice out and poured myself a small glass before taking a swig. I coughed and leaned over the sink, spitting it out. Damn, I forgot how horrible orange juice tasted after brushing. The honk of the bus made me look at the clock quickly before grabbing my bag and rushing to the bus.

The bell rang for Lunch, sending me to my doom of spending it with Winry and all her friends. I'll probably be made fun of, unless they decided to just eat like last time. I quickly got into the lunch line before it got too long. Was it bad it stretched out the lunch room door? The line at my last school didn't do that... But then again their food tasted gross.

After I got my food I picked an empty table near the back, sitting down and digging right into my food. After a few minutes all the other people started coming, sitting down and started talking. I didn't notice Winry there, but Envy sat down across from me anyways. Couldn't he sit with his family? Didn't they go here too? Rose and Noah where talking to that other girl, whose name still escaped me, about religion again. Paninya and Envy started chatter together while Catherine was looking at me. I glanced at her as I finished up my food.

"You're Edward, right?" She asked me, looking down and poking at her food again.

"Yeah, I'm Edward." I replied, wiping any crumbs off my face.

She nodded and continued to poke at her food, not asking me anything else for the rest of the lunch period, but glancing at me every now and again. Was there something on my face? A blemish? It annoyed me and I wanted to call her out on it, but I also didn't want to make a scene, so I ignored it with the best of my abilities.

I let out a small sigh as the bell rang for next class, which I already hated, Drama with the dramatic Mr. Armstrong. I guess that's why he picked the job? He is overly dramatic, so I'm guessing his acting is over dramatic? I bet we will be doing some really bad comedy type play. British humour type stuff.

After Drama with Mr. Armstrong I made my way to my last class, Gym with Mrs. Armstrong, who apparently is Mr. Armstrong's older sister. They acted so different from each other, Miss. Armstrong is cold and barked orders at you and you'll be too afraid of what will happen if you didn't do as you're told, while Mr. Armstrong is all nice and loud, asking kindly for you to do things, even when you have no interest in doing it.

I walked into the gym and into the change room, changing into the mandatory gym uniform quickly before Mrs. Armstrong could scold me for being late. Ugh, having both of them back to back for the whole year is going to kill me. It'll be all nice and relaxing one hour, then all bitchy and cold the next. I can already feel my soul breaking.

I exited the change room and went to the basket balls that where out to warm up with. A five minute warm up every class when people are walking in and changing. I grabbed a basket ball before looking out to the room, observing the people who were making their way in. I spotted Envy and huffed slightly. He was the only one I knew in this class besides Winry, but she decided not to come on the second day of school.

I groaned slightly and started shooting baskets, getting annoyed at the others who are in my way. Why does everyone have to be so damn tall?! I gave up shooting baskets and threw the ball back on the rack. I'm so done with this class. I stomped my way to the benches that were off to the side, wanting to sit down to cool off my anger.

I sat down and looked at the people warming up for the hour long gym class. Envy was among the people who didn't change, sporting the school uniform. He was teasing some poor sap who tried his best to ignore them, which made me try my best to ignore them. I can see dumbasses when I see them, and I know Envy's a dumbass besides his roles in movies.

The bell rang, signalling the start of the class, in which Mrs. Armstrong walked in. She looked over us sharply and ordered us to line up, standing up straight and still. Even though it was my second day, but apparently she'll make you do push ups when you slouch, which is something I _don't _want to do. I stood at attention with my arms at my sides, staring in front of me, rarely taking a peek at the older woman.

She told us what we'll be doing today and paired us off into two groups. Dodge ball was a game that I didn't like so much, which was odd because I liked hitting people who deserved it, though I was iffy about hitting the girls. Envy, on the other hand, would get a hit in the face as much as I could. I just hope that it'll be similar to the one at my old school.

All of my side placed their hands against the wall, bending their knees, as if they'll be sprinting around the whole school. I followed pursuit, furrowing my brows before looking at the other side of the gym; they were doing the exact same. Is this something that they were made to do? Or was it something they adapted for this sport? Hell, why am I thinking about something so idiotic? Whatever, all schools are different.

Mrs. Armstrong blew her whistle and we begun. A lot of the kids ran to the center and grabbed and threw as much balls as they could, groaning if they got hit, which made them go sit out on the side. I waited quietly for the fuss to die down to get a ball, grinning as I aimed for the dark haired bastard who annoyed me on my first day. He was going to pay!

Or... not?

How the hell was he able to dodge something that he didn't see coming?! He wasn't even looking in my direction! He smirked at me while I stared in confusion. He picked up the ball that I threw at him, sending it back my way, and hitting me in the face. Ouch. I got knocked backwards, landing on my ass as colour words escaped my mouth. I held my head as I tried to stop the world from spinning.

"Sünde, come here!" I heard Mrs. Armstrong's voice echoing from the gym walls. "Go pick up Edward and take him to the nurse." She said.

"I don't need to go to the nurse!" I said, looking up at the teacher then to the approaching bastard.

"Prove it, Elric." She challenged, crossing her arms in front of her.

Envy crossed his arms as well, smirking as he stood in front of me. What's wrong with them? I simple ball to the face isn't going to hurt me that bad, would it? I furrowed my eyebrows again before standing up; which I see now why I need to go to the nurse. The world spun faster than before, my body swaying all over the place, ready to fall over any time. I heard Envy chuckle beside me as he placed an arm around me, steadying me before I did fall over.

"I'll take him to the nurse's office, Oliv—"

"It's Mrs. _Armstrong _to you, boy." She said cutting off Envy.

Envy just snickered and leads me to the nurse's office, my world slowly becoming clearer than it was before. Jesus, I never thought a simple ball to the face could cause such pain. I let out a groan as I was set one of the cots in the office, my face stinging.

"The short boy here got hit with a ball. I assume his face hurts a lot, seeing as it knocked him down." Envy explained. I let out a small growl as he mentioned my height.

"Let me guess, Sünde, you're the one who threw it? You seriously need to tone it down a bit. He's, what, you're twentieth student you sent here for dodge ball injuries alone?" He scolded, looking at him disappointed.

He was in his late twenties, but his moments seemed kind of wooden, as if he was older than he looked. He wore silver square glasses, his brown hair pushed behind on ear as the other fringe hung beside his face. His murky green eyes peered up from behind his glasses. From the name card on the desk his name was Mr. Lujon Fossil, which oddly fitted his wooden movements.

After Lujon looked at my face and dismissed Envy, wanting me to stay to get some rest. He even got Mrs. Armstrong to agree for me to skip the rest of the period, letting me get changed. After I changed I sat on the cot again, looking around the nurse's room. It was like any other nurse room, it was filled with cots, his desk at the end in the middle, posters about being healthy and medical instruments everywhere. On his desk sat a picture, of what I'm guessing, of his wife.

She also sported the short haired look, but her brown hair was a lighter colour than the male in front of me. She looked as if she was younger than Lujon, as if she graduated recently, which she probably did. Her hazel eyes twinkled with happiness, a bright smile played on her lips as she looked into the camera. Lujon noticed me looking at the photo and smiled slightly. Before he could explain the bell rang for the ending of the school day.

I nodded and waved goodbye, heading to the building which held my locker, hoping I'll be able to get home without seeing the asshole Envy again. Oh, how my day would lighten up if I didn't bump into him. Though, my life didn't like me very much, seeing as Envy was waiting by my locker. I frowned and went to it anyway, ignoring the boy as I gathered my stuff and left. Whatever he was saying, I brushed it off and got onto the bus, leaving the boy at the door. I had enough of him today and I was happy about seeing him tomorrow.

I sat down and turned on my MP3 player and rode in silence throughout the bus ride. Once I got home I placed my bag at the door and went straight to the kitchen, searching for something good to eat. I was too lazy to cook anything, so I settled on some pizza pops. After I heated them up I started to work on my homework, finishing it almost as quickly as I finished my food. When I was done everything, even the dishes, I decided to watch TV before I fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
